Battle On The Boardwalk
by PotatoGrenade
Summary: Just a sort of one-shot. About Steven going to the boardwalk, But then he gets interrupted... (This is my first fanfiction ever posted. So yeah.)


The phone in Steven's pocket sounded off as he laid in his bed. He opened the phone. It was Connie. Then again, who else would it be? The Gems didn't have phones, and they were off on a mission to take down another gem monster. His dad didn't call him that often… He answered the phone. "Hey Steven! I was just calling to say maybe you wanted to meet me at the boardwalk and then I could show you some of my sword skills i've been practicing? Hope you get my message!" Beeeep. The message ended. He texted her, "B THERE SOON" and leapt out of his bed and wrote a note and stuck it to the counter that read,"Went so see Connie boardwalk! 3, Steven". He walked down the beach. It was silent. So silent he could practically hear his own heartbeat. Then suddenly, a giant insect burst out of the sand!

"Aagh!" he yelled. He quickly pulled up the bubble. Its long legs banged against the pink surface of the bubble. He rolled away with the bug not far behind. He found the boardwalk. There was Connie with Rose's sword. "Connie!" he shouted. "Wait… what?! Hold on, Steven! I'm coming!" She ran towards Steven. The insect was ramming the bubble with its horns. On the last bump, the bubble flew off of the boardwalk and into the ocean. "Not again…" Connie muttered as she drew her sword.

With the insect charging, she smoothly moved out of the way and cut one of its legs off. Unaffected by this, the insect continued charging at Connie. "Hmm," she thought to herself. "This.. beetle seems to be showing the characteristics of a bull. Odd." So she grabbed a flag off a nearby building and held it in front of her. This made the beetle very mad. She then engaged in a sort of... bullfight with the beetle. "Olé!" She yelled as the bull came at her at full speed.

Meanwhile, Steven was struggling to get ashore again. "Why does this always happen?!" He screamed while rolling up a steep hill. Eventually he got to land… but… where was he? He was on a desert island with no signs of Beach City anywhere near. He wandered around for a while through the scorching sands until finally he just gave up. He collapsed on the ground, hot and thirsty. "Wait a minute…" He looked up and saw three figures not too far off battling a crab monster by an oasis. "That looks like…" The monster poofed into nothing and a small object barely even big enough for Steven to notice. One figure noticeably taller than the others stepped forward and caught it. It was then surrounded by a glowing light then disappeared. It was them! He got up and started running as fast as he could (which wasn't very fast, because he was so tired from the heat of the sun and just being pooped in general.) He called out, "Hey!" and they all turned to face him. They all started running towards him. The Crystal Gems arrived soon and Garnet picked him up, as he had collapsed in the sand (again). Pearl then said, "He doesn't look good. Let's get him back to the temple."

Once they got back to the temple, they laid him down in his bed and Amethyst dumped a bucket of water on his face. "Agh!" he woke up. "Wha… what? I'm back at the temple…" he looked at his clock. 1:34 PM. "Huh. Was I asleep that whole time? I must've dreamed about my meeting with Connie… Connie!". He sat up. "What's wrong, Steven?" asked Pearl. "Gem monster! On the boardwalk! Connie in trouble!" he said as he got up out of bed. "A gem monster? Well, we better go take care of this." Pearl stated. The others nodded. Garnet looked at Steven. "Steven, you stay here. You need your rest." "But I wanna come!" "No. Stay here. Amethyst, can you watch him?" "Aww, what? Ok, fine. I'll stay here and watch Steven." Pearl and Garnet both rushed out the door. "Yo Steven, where'd you put the remote to the TV?" "I think Pearl hid it because she said TV was bad for me. Also, can I go to the boardwalk to help Garnet and Pearl?" "Sure, whatevs… (Now what did I do with that one thing I was thinking about earlier? Who cares… I'll just do something else.)" "Thanks!" Steven walked out the door and towards the scene of the battle.


End file.
